The Hive Five
by Rivimiera Nakana
Summary: Meet the Hive Five. I group of extremely close knit girls. This is their last year at Hogwarts, and they want to make it last. What happens when a group of boys enter the picture? Please R&R, this is my first story and I want to know how i did. Thanks.
1. Prologue

A/U After reading the hp series, I really wanted to write something, I just didn't know what, exactly. I wanted to write something about the normal people, not the ones written about in the series. I came up with these characters, and have been developing them on and off for a while. I finally decided that I shouldn't be a coward, and just write the darned thing. So here I am. Hopefully you guys won't shun me for writing something horrible, but I think it'll turn out okay. So, go on and read the thing.

Disclaimer: I am not blonde. My name is not J.K. Rowling. I have not written Harry Potter. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter! I only own my darling characters, and the plot. (Also, I would like to say that the name "Hive Five" is not of my creation, no matter how much I would like it to be.)

Ileyna looked at her best friends, Helen, Veronica, Fey, and Evelyn. They were also known as the Hive Five, partly because the first letters of their names could spell that, but mostly because they were so good together and so inseparable that they almost deserved to have a name for themselves. Ileyna had met them on the Hogwart's Express a bit more than 7 years ago. They were all a little nervous, and had happened to sit in the same compartment. They hit it off almost instantly, and despite their differences in personalities, they became the best of friends. Over the years, they had formed a sort of clique, but the only similarity was the exclusiveness, not the hatred and jealousy that one normally thinks of. They were so close, that the mere thought of betraying one another made them sick. As Ileyna was reminiscing on their shared past, Veronica interrupted her thoughts with her whispering.

"Hey Ily, look to your front right in about 2 seconds." Of course Veronica was already thinking about boys, thought Ileyna as she looked to her right and saw the group of five boys that she knew Veronica was talking about. One of them looked Oriental, and he was looking straight at her. Blushing a bit at being caught, he quickly ducked his head and turned to animatedly talk with his friends.

"I see what you see Veronica. I think that I'll talk to him later. And by the way, what have I said about calling me Ily?" Ileyna finished her sentence with a mock glare at her friend.

"You said that it is annoying since Ily is the abbreviation for I love you." recited Veronica.

"That is correct. Now I must deduct 5 points from Hufflepuff for not listening to the Head Girl."

"Ileyna!"

"Just kidding! Give me a break, Veronica, you really think that I'd do that to one of my best friends?"

"No. I was just messing with you," replied Veronica brightly, "Now, how about we go and try to survive our last year at Hogwarts?" directing the last sentence to the rest of the H5. She was met with approval, and with that, all five of them swept out of the Great Hall, leaving many open-mouthed males in their wake.

Once they were out of the Hall, Ileyna giggled slightly. Evelyn, Helen, Fey, and Veronica looked at her quizzically. In unison. That was the last straw. She started laughing so hard that the rest of her friends couldn't help but join in. Once they were done, and Ileyna was hiccupping slightly, Evelyn, always the caring one, asked why she had suddenly started laughing.

"The giggle was because it is _**astonishing**_ that we-no not we, you are all beautiful-that I am partly able to produce reactions from the male species, and the laughter was because you looked at me with a baffled expression at the same exact time." She said by way of explanation. The others looked at her again, this time with smiles on their faces, and they laughed together. It felt good to be laughing again.

One they got to the corridor where they must part, (they were in separate Houses, the reason they could sit together at lunch was because the new Headmistress wanted to promote House Unity after the war) they had a group hug, and agreed to meet at the same table for lunch. Ileyna then went to the Heads' private dorms (she normally went with Fey), Fey went to Ravenclaw, Evelyn went to Hufflepuff, Veronica went to Gryffindor, and Helen went to Slytherin. The whole way to her special dorm, Ileyna couldn't stop thinking about two things. The boy looking at her during breakfast, and the person she was going to be Head with this year. When she got to the painting with the angel, she said _ethereal gumdrops_, and the painting swung open. When she got inside, she looked around the spacious common room that she would be sharing with the Head Boy. After looking into her room and making sure that everything was right, she got curious. She crept over to the opposite side, and looked at the closed door, and read.

"Robert Wang," she said out loud, testing it on her tongue. To her surprise, someone answered.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," she turned and to her surprise, she saw the guy who was looking at her during breakfast with a slight smirk on his face.

Reviews mean more background for the rest of the Hive Five and the group of guys! (and maybe more fluff)


	2. The First Day of Seventh Year

A/N Please enjoy .

Normal=well, normal. Talking and narrating

_Italics=thoughts or thought-speaking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the name Hive Five.

"Hi," said the Head Boy, "I wasn't expecting you to be here yet."

"So does that mean you knew I was Head Girl?" asked Ileyna, confused. She hadn't known who the Head Boy was until he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I knew it was you," Robert smiled at her baffled expression, "How about we play 20 questions to get to know each other better?" he suggested.

"What's 20 questions?" Now Ileyna was more confused.

"Oh, It's a muggle game. We take turns asking the other 20 questions, and the other person has to answer truthfully."

"Well, that does sound like a good beginning…Ok then. We'll play!" Ileyna was enthusiastic about this game. Maybe this would be her first relationship with a guy that wouldn't completely spiral downwards.

"Ok. I go first. What's your heritage?"

"China. But I was born in England. Same to you"

"China as well. I was born to muggle parents. Errr… Your house?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat first wanted to put me into Slytherin, but it apparently saw something else important and put me into Ravenclaw. What House are you in?"

"Gryffindor. Well, could you tell me a bit about your friends?"

"Sure. Veronica is in Gryffindor, and she's a bit of a gossip. Evelyn's the one with brown hair, she's in Hufflepuff and she's super nice. Fey's the one in Ravenclaw, she is like a little pixie, and she is sort of wise beyond her age. Though sometimes, she can be really childish. And Helen is the beautiful one. She's in Slytherin, and she is very regal, but she is not haughty at all. They are all like sisters to me."

"Wow. You really care about them. I could tell." Robert was blown away at the love in her voice when she talked about her friends. He was glad that he had friends almost as close.

"Tell me about your friends, Robert. My friends would kill me if I didn't ask you."

"Well, I've got 4 friends, sort of like you. Gavin has brown hair, and is the most down to Earth guy I know. He is practical, but very caring. He is in Gryffindor, like me. Sam has dark, dark, hair, and he is a realist, which means that he can be a bit depressing at times. He is very smart, though, so he is in Ravenclaw. Patrick is just plain nice. He has blonde hair, and will care about you if no one else will. Obviously, he'd be in Hufflepuff. And of course, Jake, short for Jackson, is in Slytherin. He is very popular, and very handsome. I hear that lots of girls want his attention. It's weird, since we've only been here for a day, but he's popular just like he was back home."

"Back home? Only been here for a day? What do you mean?" Ileyna was very confused.

"You five are probably the only ones that don't know, you guys are so caught up with each other," Robert laughed at Ileyna's blush. "This should probably explain it. You see, all five of us went to a school in America, and we wanted to come to Hogwarts after we heard about it and the reputation it has. We talked to the Headmistress, and she thought it was a great idea. As soon as we got here, we got sorted, and then she gave us a quick tour. She also gave us British accents for good measure. That's why the Great Hall was so loud today, the Headmistress announced it, I think you were too busy to listen."

"Oh. That explains why I have never seen you before." As Ileyna was contemplating her new information, her eyes fell on the clock. "Merlin! We need to leave now, or else we're going to be late for the orientation with the Headmistress." Grabbing Robert's hand, she pulled him behind her shutting the door to their dorms shut. Trying to ignore the tingling that spread through her arm, she led him to the Headmistress' office, with him protesting along the way. As soon as she got there, she said _jelly truffle _and then she pushed him into the seat, and apologized to the Headmistress.

"I'm so sorry! We were trying to get to know each other and we lost track of time! I would have gotten us here ear-"

"That's enough Ileyna. It's alright. All of the Heads have been late for the past few years. Actually, you were right on time, exceeding my expectations. Congratulations." Ileyna visibly relaxed, and Robert still looked dazed from Ileyna pulling and pushing him. "You two should know that you are here for me to tell you about your expectations as Head Girl and Boy. Please stand up and come with me, we will be going back to your dorms." She stood up and swept out of the room, without looking back. Ileyna quickly grabbed Robert's hand again, and again ignored the stronger tingle that went up her arm and through her body. Since the Headmistress was not walking too fast, she did not pull him, she simply tried to hurry him along a bit. When they got to their dorm, she said the password and ushered them inside.

"Thank you Ileyna. It seems that Robert here has finally come back to us. Good, you'll need to pay attention," McGonagall walked to their fireplace and rapped her wand twice on the mantle. A compartment opened up, and from out of it, she took a necklace and a bracelet. The necklace had a gold pendant with a diamond, she gave it to Ileyna. The bracelet also had a gold pendant with a diamond, and she gave it to Robert.

"These pendants are charmed so that when one of you grasps it in your hand and concentrates on a thought, it will be heard by the person wearing the other pendant. These were made recently, since the Heads had always complained of being unable to communicate since they were both so busy. This way, you can talk without being together. Go ahead, try it." She helped Ileyna clasp the necklace. Ileyna grasped the pendant in her hand, and tentatively thought, _Robert? Can you hear me_? Robert's eyes widened and he grasped his pendant and Ileyna heard Robert's voice, saying _Ileyna! It works!_ Ileyna laughed and got really excited, so excited that she hugged McGonagall.

"Thank You!" she exclaimed, "These are wonderful!"

"You're welcome, Heads. Now, you need to know of your responsibilities. You two will be in charge of coordinating events such as Hogsmeade trips, balls, and clubs. For Hogsmeade trips and balls, you will have to ask for my approval before starting to plan. Clubs and teams will only have to ask you for permission to form it. Here are your schedules. As you can see, your schedules are the same to make it a bit easier for you two to be together. Any questions?" Neither Ileyna nor Robert asked one. "Good. Now go on and get to your second class."

After checking their schedules, Ileyna once again grabbed Robert's hand, and he, knowing better, decided not to argue. Eventually, he caught up enough so that she wouldn't be pulling his arm off.

"Hey Ileyna, what's our class?" he asked.

"We have Charms next." She responded. Her hand was still in his.

When they got to Professor Flitwicks classroom, the only two seats left were next to each other. Not even hesitating, they slid into the seats and prepared for class.

"Hello! And welcome to 7th year N.E.W.T. level Charms! I hope that all of you are acquainted. Now, I will do our roll call…" after that, both Robert and Ileyna tuned him out. As if it were a second nature, they grasped their pendants, and started to talk.

_Hi, Robert. _

_ Hi, Ileyna! Wow. Professor Flitwick is short. _

_ Haha. Yeah he is pretty short. But he's a nice person, and a good Charms teacher._

_ Great, my old teacher was horrible. You know, I'm still getting used to these pendants._

_ Of course! You just got them 10 minutes ago. But the idea is bloody brilliant._

"Wang, Robert!" Professor Flitwick's exclamation made the two of them jump.

"Here!" Robert quickly replied.

"Zhang, Ileyna!"

"Here!"

"Great, that's done. Now let's start talking about the rest of our year…" they tuned him out again.

_Hey Robert, you guys want to join the H5 at lunch today?_

_ I'd love to, I know my friends would, but I have two questions._

_ Ask away._

_ The first, would your friends mind?_

_ No. They are really nice people. Besides, they are too polite to tell you to leave the first time, they'll just tell me to never invite you guys again._

_ Well, that makes sense. My second question is what does the H5 mean?_

_ Oh that. It stands for the Hive Five, which is the school's name for me and my friends, since the first letter of our names form that._

_ Wow, that's "bloody brilliant." I really want to meet the rest of the H5 now._

_ Why is that?_

_ …_

And while Flitwick continued talking about their curriculum, Ileyna and Robert continued this discussion in their head. Soon enough, the bell rang, and they hurried to their next class. They found that the rest of their classes could be spent the same as Charms, so they thoroughly used the pendants. When lunch time came around, Ileyna and Robert stopped in front of the Great Hall.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. You are going to find your friends, and when you do, tell me. Then I'll tell you where we are. Got it?" As Ileyna turned to leave, Robert stopped her.

"Wait. How do I tell you when I've found them?"

"Don't you remember your bracelet?" Ileyna was on the verge of laughing when she saw the understanding then embarrassment on Robert's face. "Remember the plan. Ok?" Then Ileyna walked off to find her friends.

Ileyna found her friends talking about their favorite topic: fashion. Ileyna didn't despise it, she just didn't love it like them. Anyway, she had to get their attention.

"Girls! You know those guys Veronica undoubtedly told you about?" all four murmured consent, and Veronica blushed a bit. "Well, they are going to sit with us at lunch today." As soon as she said it, there was an outburst of questioning. "Please! I need to breath. One at a time. Evelyn?"

"How did you get them to come here?" All of the rest nodded. That had obviously been their question too.

"Well, you know that Chinese guy who looked at me? He's the Head Boy. Fey?"

"How will he find us?"

"I'll tell you. All of you. As soon as the five of them get here."

_Hey Ileyna, I found the boys. Where are you?_

_ We're at second table to the right, if you face the doors, on the end opposite the doors._

_ Okay. We'll be there soon._

She decided not to join their conversation when she finished talking to him. She didn't have to wait long. In a couple of seconds, the boys were there. She stood up, getting the H5's attention in the process, and did the introductions.

"Hello boys. I am Ileyna, the Head Girl, the pixie girl is Fey, Evelyn is the one with brown hair, Veronica is the black haired beauty, and the elegant one is Helen." She gestured to each of her friends as she talked. Then it was Robert's turn.

"Hello everyone. I'm Robert, the Head Boy, the dirty blond is Gavin, the brown haired one is Sam, Patrick is the ginger, and Jake is the one with black hair." Now that the introductions were done, they needed to find a place to sit for lunch. There wouldn't be enough room for the ten of them. It was quickly decided that they would go to the Head's dorms since they had a large round coffee table that would be perfect.

Once everyone was inside, they figured out who had the best cooking skills, (Evelyn, Sam, Patrick, and Helen) and sent them to the kitchen. Of the six that were left, four of them pressured the other two into telling them about their uncanny communicating. Obviously, the two in question are Ileyna and Robert.

"Fine! Fine! We'll tell you! Geez." Ileyna huffed and sat down on a sofa, pulling Robert to sit next to her. "We are Head Girl and Boy, as you should already know. When we went to McGonagall's Office for our orientation, she led us back here, and gave us these." She showed them the necklace, and Robert's bracelet.

"When we grasp the pendant and concentrate, we can communicate with our thoughts. It's to help us to talk and plan when we're not together." The others then crowded around them, and oohed and aahed over the beauty of their jewelry. Pretty soon, they heard their cooking friends yell at them.

"Come on! It's time for lunch!" Everyone said that the food looked delightful, and they sat down at the table. What ended up happening was that to Ileyna's right sat Robert, and to her left sat Veronica. On Veronica's left were Patrick and Gavin. On their left was Fey and Evelyn, and then Sam and Jake, and on their left was Helen. (Author's note: try drawing a circle. It'll help)

They all ate and joked together, and quickly all became friends. Over the course of the wonderful meal, Ileyna couldn't help but notice that Fey couldn't stop looking to her right at Gavin. She nudged Veronica, who was on her left.

"Hey. Look at Fey, it seems like she likes someone." She whispered.

"Oh, it's so cute! I completely see a match." Exclaimed Veronica, softly.

"We need to get them together somehow." Mused Ileyna.

"We'll figure it out." And Veronica went back to her apple pie. Ileyna sighed helplessly. It seemed that she needed more help.

_Hey Robert?_

_Yes?_

_Look at Fey, and Gavin._

_Oh, I see where you're going. Is that what you were talking to Veronica about?_

_Yes. We need to get them together. Want to help?_

_Oh, of course I'll help. They do seem good together…_

_Ok. We need to get Veronica in on this too._

_How about we meet at our dorms later? _

_Ok then, I'll tell her. Thank you!_

_No problem._

Ileyna elbowed Veronica again and told her what Robert had suggested. She agreed immediately, and it was decided between the three of them that they would be meeting at the head dorms tomorrow.

Little did they know that the others were plotting something as well…

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review my story, since this is my first story and I want to get some feedback, so questions, constructive criticism, and just comments are all welcome (no flames). I also want to find a beta, so if anyone could suggest someone, that would help. Again, thanks so much. It means a lot to know that someone's reading my story!


	3. Head Dorms, and the Room of Requirement

A/N: New chapter! Thanks for everyone who's been reading. I really appreciate it. This chapter is a sort of filler chapter, but I think that you get more insight on my characters.

Betterinblue11: Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. Yeah. I'm trying to get readers to know their backgrounds better. I do plan on making this a long story, so I'm kind of taking my time. I should do it a bit faster, so thanks!

Normal=normal

_Italics=thought speak_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the **name** Hive Five.

*Third Person All-Knowing POV*

Ileyna was annoyed. At who? Veronica. Why? She was late. And Veronica knew that Ileyna hated it when she was late. Especially if it was a 15 minute late. Ileyna paced the room back and forth, trying not to scream. She could feel Robert's eyes on her, and he looked a bit worried.

"Are you okay, Ileyna? It's alright if she's late. Think about it this way. We have two hours to finish, well, whatever we're doing. And with two Ravenclaws and a Gryffindor as a sounding board, we should be done in no time. So don't worry too much, okay?"

"Alright. Thanks. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." Ileyna threw herself on the couch. It was amazing how he just melted away all her worries, and made her look at everything with a more practical view. After they had waited for another 2 minutes, she heard a knock. She hurried to open the door, and found Veronica waiting on the other side. She quickly gave her a hug, and ushered her inside.

"Wow, Ileyna. I thought that you would hurt me for being late. Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine. I was freaking out until Robert reminded me of some things, and I calmed down." Veronica smiled at her friend knowingly. Ileyna may not know it, she mused, but they're good for each other too. Deciding to think about that later, Veronica followed Ileyna to the coffee table they had sat at for lunch the previous day.

"Okay then. How do you think we should start?" asked Robert quizzically, "I don't really know what we are supposed to do."

"It's alright. Veronica here is an expert at matchmaking. She's been doing it since second year. Unfortunately, her matchmaking also extends to her friends, meaning she has tried to matchmake me multiple times." Ileyna frowned at her friend in mock disapproval.

"Hey! Don't hurt me, I was only doing what I thought was right." Veronica was still trying to stop herself from laughing. The expression on Ileyna's face coupled with Robert's almost overprotective expression was enough to make anyone laugh. It appeared that she had more matchmaking to do.

"Ileyna, Robert, stop pouting. Anyway, here's what we need to have to get a successful match. We need an excuse to get them to be at the same general place, then we need a way to get them together, and if they actually like each other, they can take it from there. Though a few sprigs of enchanted mistletoe hidden around wouldn't hurt." The other two nodded in agreement.

Robert spoke up first, "Well, we obviously need to think about where we are going to make them go first. I was thinking, and the best bet would be Hogsmeade, but we wouldn't have a unsuspicious reason to make them go together, so I'm coming up blank."

Veronica glared at him, "Come on, you and Ileyna are the Heads. You mean to tell me that you don't have any special privileges that could help? I don't believe you." Suddenly, Robert and Ileyna looked at each other and looked like they remembered something.

"We can arrange balls! That would be perfect for this!" exclaimed Ileyna.

"Ileyna, you're forgetting that we have to ask the Headmistress for approval."

"Oh right. Hey Veronica? Could you stay here for a little bit while Robert and I go ask the McGonagall if we can arrange a ball?"

"Of course. Go quickly! We have more planning to do!" The Heads nodded and quickly hurried out the door, assuming their usual positions of Ileyna pulling and Robert keeping up with her.

Veronica laughed at the comical scene in front of her. As soon as they were gone, she stood up and went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She then realized that she should get some parchment, a quill and an ink bottle to brainstorm ideas. She didn't know Robert well enough, and Ileyna was her best friend anyway, so she went to Ileyna's room. She went to her desk and opened a drawer, and found a quill and an ink bottle. She found a roll of parchment in a box next to Ileyna's desk. She carried these to the coffee table. She rolled out the parchment and started writing.

Meanwhile…

Robert and Ileyna were standing in the Headmistress' office, and were waiting for her to finish talking to Madam Pomfrey. Once they had finished talking about the new beds needed, the Headmistress turned to the Heads.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Err, hello Professor McGonagall. We were wondering if it was alright if we could plan a ball." Replied Ileyna.

"I think it would be fine. What is the theme?"

"Holidays. Sort of like a mix of all of them." Robert replied quickly.

"Hmmm. We've never done that before. I think that we could do it. You just need to talk it over with the prefects, and then it should be alright. I'm just surprised that you've started planning so early." With that, she then ushered them out of the room, claiming she had work to do. The two of them quickly walked back to their dorms.

When they got back, they found Veronica writing on a piece of parchment with her head bent over, seemingly completely absorbed in her work.

Ileyna whispered, "This is what happens when she gets into her element, matchmaking."

"You know, you could just use the pendant, it would be quieter." Robert laughed silently.

_Oh yeah, I sort of forgot. _

_Yeah, this is quieter. How about we surprise her? I wonder what she's doing._

_She's probably writing ideas for Gavin and Fey. How about you walk around the right side, I go on the left side, and when I count to three, yell BOO!_

_Ok. Let's go. _They walked around the table, and Ileyna silently counted to three on her fingers, and they yelled at the same time.

"BOO!"

"EAAKK!" Veronica fell over, and Ileyna and Robert doubled over, laughing. When Veronica got up, she stuck her tongue out at them childishly.

"Fine. Then I won't tell you what I've been writine. Hmph!"

"Ok, ok, we're sorry." Ileyna and Veronica smiled at the slight pout on Robert's face.

"Apology accepted. Now get over here!" they obediently walked over to where Veronica was and sat down. "So? Did she say yes?"

"Oh that. Yeah, she was fine with it. Robert here abruptly decided that the theme should be multiple holidays mixed together."

"Don't blame me! We hadn't thought of anything, and I thought that would be a way of putting up mistletoe even though it's not Christmas." Veronica nodded in agreement. Ileyna grabbed Veronica's parchment and read it quickly. She then stole her quill back and circled a few things.

"This is what I think would work. Nice job, Veronica. You actually got a few really fool-proof ideas. Here Robert, look over what I've circled and choose what you think would work the best." She pushed the paper over to him.

"I think that we should do the 'random' match things, since that would make the two of them be together. What do you two think?"

Veronica agreed, "That was my favorite idea, personally." Ileyna nodded.

"We should put up bulletins to call for a meeting with the prefects," suggested Ileyna.

"Good idea. How about we just leave this here, and after the meeting we'll talk again. Sound good?"

"That would work. See you two later!" And Veronica walked out of their dorms, only to start running towards the library.

At the library…

The other seven of the group, Fey, Gavin, Evelyn, Sam, Patrick, Helen, and Jake were all waiting for Veronica to come. They only had to wait a minute or so before Veronica barreled in, saying that she was sorry, she was with Ileyna and Robert. Unbeknownst to her, Patrick felt a slight twinge of anger at the thought of Veronica with another guy, until he realized that Veronica was a volunteer to matchmake the two heads. He didn't really understand the feeling, but decided to let it go, as it was too disturbing to think about at the moment.

Veronica, as the unofficial leader of the group decided to lead the meeting.

"Okay, everyone. Please be quiet for a second. We are going to go to another room, since discussing in the library would be impractical. Please follow me." She then led everyone to the corridor that held the Room of Requirement. She walked back and forth three times until the door materialized. She opened it, and found a big room that had clipboards, books on matchmaking, beanbag seats, quills, ink bottles, and everything else they would need to have a meeting together. She ushered everyone in, and told them all to take a seat.

"So, everyone knows that for whatever reason, someone decided that Robert and Ileyna needed to be matched. I think that the easiest way to get this done quickly would be for everyone to quickly grab a clipboard and parchment, and to write down some ideas for what we could do. Then just discuss. Is everyone okay with that?" seeing no shaking heads, she motioned for them to all start. After about 10 minutes, she called them to stop.

"That should be enough. Everyone get into pairs, and talk about your ideas. If your partner doesn't like one of your ideas, and has a valid reason, cross it off. That'll make things so much easier. Once you have two ideas between you, then you can talk about other things." The eight of them got into couples of Fey and Gavin, Evelyn and Sam, Veronica and Patrick, and Helen and Jake. After another 10 minutes, she got up again.

"Everyone's done by now, so now it's just an open discussion. No leaders, nothing. If you want to talk, just talk. The only rule is no yelling over anyone else. Okay? Go!" She sat back down. Surprisingly, the shy Fey piped up first.

"I think that we should go to their dorm at night and stick the door shut for a week, with a charm that could only be removed by the caster. They won't suffer, since they have a kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, etc. The point would be to have them be forced to be together for a while." Everyone was surprised again at her deviousness. "What? That's just the most logical way to do it. I am in Ravenclaw for a reason, you know." After everyone shook off the surprise, Jake spoke up.

"My idea is that at the next Hogsmeade we should get one girl and one boy to go with them, and when they inevitably go to the Three Broomsticks, that these two people should sit down first and make it so that Robert and Ileyna have to sit across from each other. It's not very effective, but it's not as, err, obvious." Helen went next.

"I think that us girls should convince Ileyna to let us give her a little makeover. We would then transfigure all her clothes into things a little tighter, and a little shorter. But, it wouldn't be so much that everything would be hooker-ish. It would just be slightly more, revealing."

"Nice, Helen. I would never have thought of that. I forgot to tell you guys that Robert, Ileyna, and I were working on planning the next ball, and the ball is going to have decided couples. I think I could convince them to pair themselves with each other." Veronica smiled at everyone. Then she said, "I think that that is enough for today. We have been here long enough already. Do any of you have any better ideas that must be presented now? No? Then we'll meet back in the library at 6 on Saturday, which is four days away. Bye!" And then, everyone rushed out the door to hurry back to their Houses before curfew.

A/N: Well, that was long for a filler chapter. But I think it turned out alright. If anyone has any requests for the plot, or for characters, please tell me! I'll try and incorporate that. Also, if you see any problems, or if you just want to comment randomly, tell me also.

Next chapter: There's going to be more matchmaking, and if I don't write too much, I'll try and squeeze the ball into the next chapter also.


	4. In Preparation for the Ball

A/N: hi there! I really appreciate everyone's who's reading my story! You have no idea how happy it makes me. I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't posted for a week and a half. I've just been so busy with school and tests and stuff. So, on to the Fourth Chapter!

Sincerely,

Ms. Triana's Angel

It was breakfast, and Ileyna and Robert knew what was coming. McGonagall stood up and clapped her hands loudly, then performed a sonorous spell on her throat. She then started to speak.

"Attention! Thank you. I would like to tell all of you about the upcoming ball. This ball has a theme of 'holidays' which is for ALL holidays. All fourth years and higher are invited to this ball," the younger students groaned, "And we have something special going on this time. The Heads have worked hard these past weeks putting together partners. What I mean is that the partners will be arranged. Please look for the bulletins that will be posted in your common rooms today. One last note: if you do not want to go to this ball, both you and your partner must agree in order for that to happen. That is all."

Many people started whispering and gossiping. Obviously, they were wondering about who they were going to be partnered with. Robert and Ileyna looked at each other and smiled slyly. This was working perfectly.

After breakfast, Ileyna and Robert called all the prefects into an empty classroom. She gave the prefects of each house their respective bulletins and told them to go as quickly as possible and post them up. The prefects hurried out of the room, no doubt to check who they were going with. Ileyna looked at them fondly, and remembered when she was like that. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Robert, and remembered how hard it was to choose partners.

_Flashback_

Ileyna sighed and unceremoniously dropped onto Robert, who was on the couch.

"Ow! Geez, get off of me!" Ileyna consented and got up, moving to sit next to him, not on top of him. "What was that for?"

"We need to work on the couples remember? We still have lots left to write out. AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING." She glared at him venomously.

"Don't worry about it. I already finished."

"How? And why didn't you tell me?" She smacked his arm.

"Ow. Anyway, I went to the library and found a spell that would join two pieces of paper together."

"How is that supposed to help?"

"Well, I magically made a list of girls names, and a list of boys names, and joined them together. The only ones that weren't random are you and me, Gavin and Fey, Veronica and Patrick, Helen and Jake, and Evelyn and Sam. It was pretty easy." As he was saying this, Ileyna's mouth dropped further with each word he said. When he was done, she jumped up and hugged him like he was the last living thing on Earth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are amazing!" Suddenly, she blushed and realized what she was doing. She stepped back quickly and looked down. "Sorry. Got a bit caught up there."

He laughed, not feeling awkward in the bit, "No problem. It wasn't that hard. At least we're done now."

"Yeah, even though I didn't really do much." They laughed together.

Ileyna abruptly felt a pang of déjà vu, and sat down. Robert looked at her worriedly, seeing the blank expression on her face. Then it hit Ileyna like a fist. She used to do that with her friends! She felt horrible as flashes of the past few weeks went through her mind. She had barely spent time with her friends. The realization of that made her feel sick to her stomach, and she cried. She reached for the nearest thing (which happened to be Robert), and cried her eyes out.

Robert had absolutely no idea what had just happened, but didn't bother asking. He just rubbed her back soothingly and whispered in her ear. He didn't even know what he was saying, just that he hoped it would help. It made him feel horrible seeing her like this. He was the only person with her before she cried, it must have been his fault. Realizing this, he quickly pushed her off him, thinking that he didn't want to hurt her more. This abrupt action made Ileyna stop crying and look up at him in confusion.

"Why did you do that?"

"You were crying, and I thought that it was my fault, since I was the only one with you, and I don't like seeing you cry, and I thought that since it was my fault I could be hurting you by holding you like that, and I don't want you to be hurt. So, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He hadn't meant to say all that.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do."

She sighed, and looked like her soul left with that sigh. "I'm sorry. When I was laughing with you, I remembered that I used to do that with my friends, and I realized that I hadn't been spending as much time with them as I used to, I spent it all with you." Robert heard this and panicked.

"You don't mean… that… you want to not spend time with me, do you?" He grabbed her shoulders desperately. Trying to look into her eyes.

"I have to. My friends are everything to me. I'm sorry," she looked away. She couldn't look at that tortured expression in his eyes.

"So I'm nothing?" he asked harshly. "Think about it. I know I mean more to you than that. I know we can work something out, it's not that hard." He continued in a softer voice, "I know what we can do, Ileyna. Don't you realize that your friends have been spending time with my friends? It doesn't have to be one or the other. We can both spend time with your friends, since, well, all ten of us are a group now. So this could work." She looked at him with bright eyes, shining through her tears, and nodded.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged him quickly, and ran to her room.

_End Flashback_

_Hey Ileyna, knut for your thoughts?_

_Oh, hi. I'm thinking about our whole choosing pairs, me crying, you helping me not die, thing. _

_Wow. Is that what you call it now?_

_Don't joke about it. We had a legitimate moment there. _

_Yeah. Just so you know, if anything like that ever happens again, you can tell me, and we'll figure it out, okay?_

_Okay. Thanks again._

Ileyna looked at their common room and sighed, and once again, unceremoniously dropped onto Robert. He didn't argue this time, just laughed.

Meanwhile, in another part of Hogwarts, the other eight were having a great time celebrating in the Room of Requirement. They had all looked at the pairs for the ball and were extremely excited to know that the couple they were matchmaking had gotten themselves to go to the dance together. They were also really happy that they hadn't been paired with someone they hated.

Two weeks later

The ball was tomorrow, and you could feel the excitement in the air. The girls had already picked out their dresses, and were eagerly discussing the next day. The guys were just trying to keep up with their fast paced walking.

"Hey Ileyna, what dress are you wearing tomorrow?"

"Sorry Helen, but I'm not going to tell. At least, not as long as Robert is here. I want it to be a surprise." Helen laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think that any of us are going to talk about it until the guys leave." She turned around and made a shooing motion with her hands. The guys got the hint quickly, and Robert led them away, laughing.

"Okay, they're gone, so spill girls!" squealed Veronica.

" I don't think that any of us should tell about our dresses, to keep them a surprise. How about we talk about other things, like makeup and hair or something?" suggested Fey quietly. The others looked at her, and hesitantly nodded in agreement. Fey didn't comment very often so the others had a silent agreement that when she did, they would always agree.

The girls wandered into the Head Dorms while talking, and stayed there (laughing and acting like the good friends they were) until Robert came back at 7, saying that they should come down for dinner.

"You guys can go ahead. I want to tell Robert something," Ileyna lightly pushed them through the portrait hole. After they left, she turned around. "Thanks again, for helping me. I can be good friends with the H5 and you guys. The two weeks we've been at school have been amazing." She hugged him tightly, grabbed his hand and they walked together to dinner.

The next day, the group walked downstairs and went to breakfast. A couple minutes into breakfast, they saw McGonagall stand up.

"I would like to announce that there will be no classes today," everyone cheered loudly, "due to the ball tonight. The ball will start at 8 pm, and will end at midnight, though you could leave earlier. If you are in Third year or younger, please do not try to sneak in, since there will be a professor there checking everyone in. That is all. Have a nice day." She sat back down.

The group quickly finished breakfast, and started to discuss their plans. Evelyn spoke up first.

"I think that since us girls should go to the Head Dorms after lunch, since we need more time. And the guys could bring their suits, tuxes, whatever to the Gryffindor 7th year dorms and dress there. What do you guys think?"

"It sounds pretty good,"

"Yeah,"

"Ya know what, I think it'd be easier to say who doesn't agree?" asked Jake exasperatedly. Nobody answered, and he let out the breath he was holding. He got up and motioned for the other guys to come with him. "How about the guys spend the day together, and the girls spend the days together, and then we can eat lunch together. Then, we could do what Evelyn said, and them we could go to the Head Dorms to pick you up at 7:30. Does anyone have a problem with that?" nobody answered again, and he left, with the guys followed him after saying goodbye to the girls.

The girls….

The H5 were at the quidditch pitch, in the stands. Veronica was interrogating Ileyna, and the others were watching amusedly, having been subjected to this before.

"Who do you like, Ileyna?"

"I already told you, I don't. I just have friends."

"I don't believe you. What about Robert?"

"What about him?"

"Don't tell me that. You two practically live together. And I saw you two come downstairs holding hands."

"Come on, Veronica, we're just friends. And we weren't holding hands."

"Yes you were. And everyone says that they're just friends, but they aren't."

"We ARE just friends, Veronica. I've only known him for, what, three weeks now?"

"Normally, that would be too short of a time, but you two are together almost the whole day. It's impossible to not know him well. So you could like him like that."

"But I don't. We're just good friends."

"You could be more than friends, Ileyna."

"That's enough Veronica, you're making her uncomfortable," Helen laughed. Ileyna sighed and thanked her lucky stars that that was over.

"Okay, I guess. But this isn't over, Ileyna." Ileyna shivered at Veronica's words. The others laughed and started to leave the pitch. Ileyna and Helen followed them out. Soon, it was time for lunch, and the girls walked to the Great Hall. They quickly found the boys and sat down next to them.

"Hey, are you guys going to wear tuxes or suits or what?" asked Veronica.

"We're not going to tell you. You're just going to have to wait till we come to pick you up." Teased Jake.

"Oh fine. Be that way." Veronica pouted. Everyone laughed at her adorable expression, she looked like a five year old. The rest of lunch continued in that manner, and it quickly became time for the girls to leave.

"You guys have your things already, right?" asked Evelyn, "Since we're going to the Head Dorms to get ready." All the guys nodded, and the girls left. After they were gone, the boys started talking again.

"Do you guys know why they need five to six hours to get ready?" asked Patrick quizzically. All the guys shrugged, except for Robert, who laughed and explained.

"You don't know girls, believe me, I've lived with Ileyna for a while, and you have no idea how long it takes her to get ready. And she's one of the better ones, other girls take forever! And that's just for regular days too. This is a ball, so of course they're going to take a while. They have to shower, and then style their hair, put on makeup, put on their dresses, redo anything that looks wrong, and they talk and laugh the whole time. So it will definitely take a while. And you forget that they are going to ask the house elves to bring them some dinner." After his speech, the other guys were looking at him with astonished expressions on their faces. "What?" he asked, "It makes sense if you think about it." The others just shrugged and went back to eating.

A/N: I bet that no one is going to review…

Oh well. You get used to it, I guess.


End file.
